


Merry Christmas

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [25]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Day with EXO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/25/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/17041.html))

"Hyung! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Came Jongin's overly obnoxious voice loudly in his ear causing Baekhyun to groan. What did he do to deserve such a harsh wake up call? Loud voices in his ear and being shaken half to death. This was cruel. But part of him couldn't really be annoyed with the younger male. It was Christmas day after all.  
  
"Jongin... Get off." He whined though, trying to roll over even with the boy practically bouncing on the bed. He struggled for a few moments before he sat up, his eyes bleary and barely open as he shoved the young dancer none too gently off of the bed. And with a smile of satisfaction Baekhyun flopped back down only to find long arms sliding around his waist and him being pulled into a strong chest.  
  
The smile on his face turned affectionate as he hummed, leaning back into the embrace as he felt lips gently brush against the skin of his neck. "Merry Christmas." Came Chanyeol's deep sleep-filled voice from behind him. The vibrations of his voice ran straight through him, causing him to giggle softly as he turned to smile up at the rapper.  
  
He was just about to reply when a disgusted whine echoed through the room. "Ew! Gross! Can't you guys get a room?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun grabbed a pillow and launched it at Jongin's head. "We  _are_  in a room. Now go away."  
  
Snuggling back into the warm protective arms that were around him, the vocalist only heard disgruntled mumblings as Jongin finally left the bedroom. He knew that now they were awake and everyone else knew they were awake that they would have to get up soon. Otherwise they would have more than just Jongin whining at them. So turning around, he gently pecked his sleepy boyfriend's lips before poking him in the stomach.  
  
"Come on. We'd better get out there before they send Taozi in to get us up." He giggled. He received a look of horror from Chanyeol before he agreed and they both clambered out of bed to get dressed.  
  
When they finally left the room, once they had managed to find some clean clothes to wear, they were greeted with Jongin's voice announcing to the entire dorm that he had walked in on the 'parents' naked in bed and that he would now be scarred for life. Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from laughing loudly as he watched Kyungsoo whacking the younger around the back of the head with a wooden spoon. The other vocalist was a deep red and he looked around at everyone clearly embarrassed before he dived back into the kitchen.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, Baekhyun followed his boyfriend into the living room where their leader was sat organising all of the presents under the tree into named piles. He was amused to notice that Joonmyun's ears were tinged red having clearly heard what the lead dancer had been shouting about.  
  
Looking around the room, Baekhyun's eyes met the amused ones of the maknae who simply smiled and nodded his head in greeting. "Merry Christmas." He smiled, choosing to ignore the idiocy of what had been going on that morning.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sehun." He replied, affectionately reaching out and ruffling the younger's hair. He received an outraged gasp in reply before his hands were batted away.  
  
Lunch time soon rolled around with Kyungsoo calling them all to the table. He was almost stampeded by the younger members as they all but ran into the kitchen and the large dining room table they had constructed just for the day. Baekhyun giggled happily as he walked around it trying to find his seat and soon found himself sat in between Chanyeol and Zitao. Perfect.  
  
The food was soon passed around and placed onto plates as they all began to eat. Looking around the table the vocalist couldn't help but just smile happily to himself. They really were like a family. And even though they weren't with their own real families this year, he wasn't sad. Not when all twelve of them were together like this.  
  
Looking to one side of him, Baekhyun smiled in amusement as he watched a pouty Jongin casting longing glances across the table at Sehun who was sat chatting happily next to Luhan. The Chinese vocalist had his hand underneath the table though and Baekhyun was almost sure that that hand was resting on the thigh of a certain Minseok who was sat next to him. Those two never could be subtle if they tried.  
  
Jongin was starting to whine again now though as Jongdae who was sat next to him kept deliberately trying to wind him up. It took an elbow in the jester's side from Chanyeol to finally get him to stop. Next to the quarrelling trio was Kyungsoo and Joonmyun who seemed to be almost lost in their own little world.  
  
Looking to the other side, he had to quickly avert his eyes as Yifan was practically devouring Zitao with his eyes as the younger ate some food off of the taller's fork. That... was a little disturbing. And he felt incredibly sorry for Yixing who was sat next to them. Not that the Chinese dancer seemed that fazed, he was too busy shovelling food of his own into his mouth. It was definitely nice to see him eating so much.  
  
They may not be blood related, but they were still a family. And Baekhyun felt so honoured and touched to know all of them and to call them his best friends and brothers. And in Chanyeol's case... his boyfriend and the love of his life. These eleven males were some of the greatest people he had ever met, and he knew that if he hadn't met them then his life would be incredibly lacking.  
  
Because after all...  
  
They are one. They are EXO.  
  
And ultimately...  
  
They are a family.


End file.
